Replication of viruses can induce drastic changes in the infected host cell metabolism. The analysis of the replication cycle of viruses by molecular biological techniques has facilitated the identification and study of viral gene products that modulate and affect cellular functions (Knipe, 1996, in Fields Virology-1996, Fields, et al., eds., Raven Publishers, Philadelphia, Pa., p. 273-299).